Seven Deadly Sins
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Everyone is a sinner. But only they sinned for love. For Each other. InuXKag. Rated M for mature language and situations.


Seven Deadly Sins

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M –Language and mature situations.

Genre: Romance.

Summary: Everyone is a sinner. But only they sinned for love. For Each other. InuXKag.

Inspiration: Seven deadly Sins.

* * *

Wrath

**H**e was yelling again. His voice echoed off the walls, hitting each pastel pink wall only to vibrate off and hit her. She sat on the bed, her fists clenched as she glared up at him. He paced back and forth, never stopping his tirade, his golden eyes stuck to the floor.

Her baby blue eyes narrowed into slits of pure rage, her black eye brows furrowed, just as his thick black ones were as well. Her wavy black tresses rolled off her shoulders, swaying with her as she stood and tried her hardest to stop the anger that she was feeling.

His silver, waist length hair was swaying behind him as he moved in a stalking motion. His strong shoulders were hunched in annoyance, his clawed hands clenched into dangerous fists as he stood, still taller then her by a head.

"If you're gonna act like this, just go home, InuYasha!" She finally spoke. He stopped and looked at her, shaking his head down at her before yelling another string of curses and arguing with her again. She couldn't even remember why they were yelling in the first place. First it had been her arguing about how he never told her how he felt. She knew she loved him, but did he love her?

She stared into his eyes hotly and he stared back before she finally spoke, after he finished his argument.

"You always act like this! I can't take it anymore, just get out InuYasha…It's over!" As soon as the words left her mouth, her body froze. Her baby blue orbs looked into his darkened golden ones and started to water.

"I…I can't take this fighting…I…We're over…" She sat down now, her body shaking as she felt tears fell. Her realization hit her hard. She wasn't happy anymore. She wasn't happy with him…she couldn't stay with him. And it was time that she realized this.

"W-What are you…Kagome…?" He stood still as ice, shocked, eyes wide, his silver hair seemed to suspend in air as he turned to face her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, blocking her vision of his lightly tanned face, boyish charm and sweet eyes.

"Get…out." He didn't have time to think as he was pushed out of her room. The door slammed closed. He stared at the wood, blankly before he turned, and ran out of her house, he never looked back.

* * *

Gluttony

Eating a full tub of ice-cream was what she did. Every time she had a fight with InuYasha. Kagome would eat a full tub of ice-cream to herself. But this was different. She didn't just fight with him…she lost him.

This called for two tubs of ice-cream…

'_Maybe three…' _Kagome thought as she finished off her second tub. She sighed and starting poking around through the fridge before her hand wondered to the chocolate bunny that sat cutely between the milk and juice.

"_Kagome, if you keep eating you'll get fat…" InuYasha teased as Kagome stole another piece of his chocolate kisses. She pouted and frowned before sighing and sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. InuYasha chuckled at her childishness and reached over the back of the couch, reaching in the small bag he had brought over, he pulled out a large chocolate bunny with a bow tied around his neck._

"_Awe! InuYasha!" Kagome jumped up immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap facing him. InuYasha rolled his eyes as Kagome kissed his cheek and stole the chocolate bunny._

"_Yeah, yeah, well I thought you'd like it so I got it, but don't eat it right now! You're gonna get diabetes!" InuYasha started lecturing; Kagome smiled softly and looked to his soft face, ignoring his lecture in favour of stealing his lips for another sweet kiss, the chocolate bunny secure in her hands._

Her hand froze as she touched the small bunny. She picked it up gently, kissed an ear and placed it back in the fridge. As she wandered back upstairs, she realized that maybe he did love her. Had she been blind all this time?

He may never have said the words to her, but she had felt it, hadn't she? Yes. She did. Because if she hadn't felt his love, seen it in the small thoughtful gestures he did, she would never have stayed for as long as she had.

Maybe she had been wrong.

Maybe not. They had fought so much, about things that didn't even matter. Kagome sighed and flopped on her bed, burying her head into her pillow as she lay on her stomach, pushing back the tears that tried to fight there ways to her eyes.

It was too late now.

* * *

Sloth

Kagome slapped her hand heavily against the alarm clock, silencing its high pitched ring immediately. She rolled to her side and gave a loud grunt of disapproval. Looking at the time she frowned, closing her eyes once more.

She could feel the heaviness of sleep still covering her. Her body refused to move from its spot, snuggling in comfortably into her comforter and bed as she ignored the suns rays outside her window. She was far too comfy to move.

It was these days she didn't feel like going to school, didn't feel like facing her peers or teachers. Her baby blue eyes opened slowly. Her thick black eye lashes fluttering, fighting off sleep enough to look at the ceiling above her. She ran her soft hand through her black wavy hair.

She thought back to InuYasha. He'd be at school. He'd be there, probably hanging out with his best friend, Miroku, maybe Sango, her own best friend and Miroku's girlfriend. He was probably getting up right now, his golden eyes tired from sleep; his silver hair messed up from tossing, something she had witnessed when he would sleep over or she would sleepover at his place. His athletic body just covered in his PJ bottoms.

She didn't want to go to school.

That's just what she was going to do.

Not go to school. She was going to stay in bed, all day, sleeping, maybe eating and that's all. She pulled her blankets up once more and covered her head, turning her body away from the alarm clock she proceeded to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

Envy

"Kagome Higurashi! You need to get out! It's no use pining away over InuYasha. What's done is done. You need to move on!" Sango sighed as she tried tugging her friend out of bed on the Saturday evening. Kagome shook her head and turned her eyes away from her tall, brown haired, chestnut colored eyed friend. The more athletic girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down at her petite friend.

"Noooo! I like staying in bed on Saturday's now! I don't have to get over him if I don't want to! Now get out!" Kagome argued as she turned to her side and snuggled into her bed once again. She had gone to school the day after and had avoided InuYasha at all costs, which wasn't that hard. He had seemed to be doing the exact same. Ever since then she had stayed in, only going to school and barely hanging out with her friends. It wasn't that she was being emotional or depressed, it's that she just wanted some time alone, to think things over. Sango stopped tugging at the blankets and ran a hand through her straight hair, returning it back to its tidiness; from before she started tug a war with Kagome's bed and limbs.

"Kagome…it's been two months. You and InuYasha need to get over each other! I know it's hard…but _you_ broke up with _him_, remember?"

How could she not remember? Closing her eyes, she remembered each time she had run into InuYasha in the hallway and froze up, merely staring as he quickly dashed away. And herself, left standing the in the hallway, a feeling of regret washing over her.

"I love him…" She whispered back feebly.

"Love…or lov_ed_?" Sango questioned, sitting on her best friend's bed and placing a hand on her knee in comfort. She had seen Kagome battling with herself for nearly two months and she had seen InuYasha trying to cover up his hurt with more or his tough guy attitude then usual. They had both failed to heal on there own.

"Love." Kagome confirmed. Sango sighed and pulled her friend into a big hug, comforting her as the tears continued to flow endlessly.

"I'm going to kill him. There's just no way around it." InuYasha confirmed as he watched Koga Ookami, his rival, put his hands on Kagome's waist and start to dance. The music around them thumped against the speakers loudly, causing vibrations. Miroku sighed and patted his best friend on his shoulder, his eyes averting to the scene in front of him. Kagome was laughing hard; her normally wavy black hair was curled lightly, her lips painted with a soft pink, her eyes covered with a gentle skin color.

Her hips were swaying with Koga's in a rhythm only they knew. And that angered InuYasha even more. He growled gently as he saw Kagome's short black skirt rise a little. Her red off the shoulder top, moulding to her body in ways only his hands had when she had been his.

"Jealousy isn't such a good look on you, you know…" Miroku whispered as his royal blue eyes darted to his best friend's golden ones again. InuYasha narrowed his eyes before he slammed his fists into the table and stood up, brushing off Miroku's hand and stalking to a more isolated part of the club. Miroku sighed, running his hands through his tamed short black hair that came to s a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"I'm not jealous! I may be envious, but there's a difference!" InuYasha yelled over the blaring music before walking off further. Miroku watched with a heavy heart before he turned back and saw Sango walking towards him with a knowing look.

"That mad huh?"

"No…even more." He answered before he sat back.

* * *

Pride

"I don't see why you just talk to her…I mean, I'm sure she wants to get back together…" Miroku suggested as InuYasha sat by the bar again. A tipsy girl walked by in a short dress and high heels, her top barely covering her most vital parts as she leaned against the bar and touched one of InuYasha's red dress shirt buttons.

"Hey cutie…" She didn't have time to finish before InuYasha grabbed her hand and threw it off of him, glaring down at the woman. The woman looked up to him, her eyes wide and slowly starting to sober as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Don't touch me." She quickly darted in the other direction, looking at InuYasha with a hidden rage. Miroku watched and shook his head, patting InuYasha's shoulder like always.

"InuYasha…you shouldn't be so brash…" InuYasha shook his head and placed his elbows on the bar table, burying his face between his large hands. He didn't say a word as the music surrounded them, yelling and laughter weaving in and out. Miroku looked at his best friend with a sad smile, waiting for him to say something, to finally admit why he wouldn't say anything to Kagome, the love of his life.

"I have pride… _she_ broke up with _me_, I don't want to be the one that makes the move. She left me; I don't want to be the one to ask for her back." He admitted after a moment. Miroku looked around the club, the music blasting over them, drinks being served left and right, laughter, and dancing crowding the club and then he looked to see Kagome, staring at InuYasha from afar before turning her eyes away stubbornly.

"You know…I hear Pride is one of the most deadliest of sins." He pointed out. InuYasha turned his face away.

* * *

Greed

InuYasha stomped angrily over to Kagome's house. It had been a week since the night at the club, and though InuYasha was angry and prideful, he was more then that. He was greedy.

He wanted Kagome, and no one, that meant not Koga who danced with her at the club, or Hojo who kept asking her out for the past three days, could have her.

Only him.

His fist collided with the door again and again. He waited impatiently as he heard footsteps rushing toward the door and the door being quickly opened. He wasted no time barging his way in and shutting the door behind him, taking Kagome by the wrist and trapping her to the door after making sure no one was home.

"What the? InuYasha! Let me go you lunatic! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome started yelling but at that point, InuYasha was too lost in her eyes to care. He watched as her face flushed with a soft red. Her hands struggling against his and her baby blue eyes narrowed at him. He stopped being angry for a moment and stared into her eyes, remembering why he was so crazy to have her. Not because he was envious, prideful or greedy…

He just loved her too much.

* * *

Lust

As soon as Kagome had stopped to take a breath from her triad, InuYasha leaned in, his lips softly pressing against hers, urging for her to press back, to love him back. As if by the works of God, Kagome kiss him back, gently surrendering to him, showing him she still loved him, and always would.

He let go of her wrists and ran his hands behind her back, pressing their bodies together as one as her hands slipped between the strands of silver hair she had missed so much. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her waist, supporting her body against his. His legs made quick work of the steps to her bedroom before he placed her on her back on her bed.

She lay on the bed, all his and only his. He felt a family stir overcome his body as he lowered himself over her, his lips slipped down her neck gently; moans of pleasure escaped passed her lips before she begged for more. His cocky grin slipped onto his mouth before he took hold of her lips again.

Lips melded together, as hands clutched at each other. InuYasha slipped his tongue passed her lips, urging her to be his again, to see him as he was, to love him as he was, just as he loved her.

Kagome softly whimpered as his hands crept up her sides, warming her heart once again, with lust…

And of course, love.

* * *

Love

Kagome woke up the next morning with a soft smile. Her body was encased by tanned, muscled arms, the blankets covering her body from the cooler temperatures of the morning. She turned to her other side and smiled as InuYasha slowly started to slip back into consciousness, wrapping her legs around his own equally naked ones, she kissed his lips gently.

"Morning beautiful." InuYasha grumbled against her lips. Kagome smiled before a realization hit her, she pulled back suddenly and stared into InuYasha's concerned eyes. What was she doing? What had she done? She felt fear and anxiety slowly rip her heart apart as she let out a soft whimper, concerning InuYasha even more.

"What…What is this? InuYasha…what are we…? Did you just come over for sex? That's not how this works! You can't do that! You can't make me want you that way!" Kagome yelled, tears clouding not only her eyes but her judgement. She sat up and covered her chest with the blankets, her body shaking with light sobs as she held the blanket tightly around her body, feeling shamed, yet not regretful. Because in the end, she would always love him.

InuYasha sighed and sat up as well, before pulling her into his arms and tucking her head under his chin. He felt her struggle in his arms, trying to pull away from him before she finally surrendered to him. Their hearts beat together in rhythm.

"Kagome…that's not what it is…that's not what _this_ is." He started, his hands stroking her soft black hair. Kagome whimpered softly and whispered a small question.

"Then…then what?"

"…I love you, that's what. I love you and I want to be with you. So let me. Let me be with you, Kagome." He silently admitted to her, his lips pressed softly to her temple. A sob caught in her throat before Kagome finally unleashed a wave of tears, her heart filling with happiness. Finally she understood what he felt towards her.

"I love you." She whispered back, the only words she was able to choke out. InuYasha chuckled and pulled her closer to himself, placing her to his heart; he leaned down, his lips gently caressing her own.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed! Just a random one-shot I came up with, not sure if I like it or not, in all honesty, haha. By the way…this was exactly seven pages on my document. I was super impressed with myself, haha!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
